Save the last dance 3: What dreams are made of
by Harri B
Summary: After movie 2.The gang come to visit Sarah at Julliard and are shocked by the changes in her.She has a new boyfriend,she's thinking about giving up on ballet.Sarah must decide Derek or Miles,Chicago or New york and ballet or hiphop. Read on to find out.
1. The Phonecall

Disclaimer: Save the last dance doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Paramount Pictures and MTV movies. Any characters not associated with either movie belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.

**A\N: This is my first Save the last dance fanfic. The plot is that Derek, Chenille, Kenny, Snookie and Diggy come to visit Sara at Julliard for 2 weeks, and are shocked when she reveals she may give up ballet to do hip-hop instead. Derek is especially shocked when he meets Miles, Sara's new boyfriend. When an accident happens, Sara realizes she must choose between Chicago and New York, Derek or Miles and most importantly Ballet or Hip-Hop.**

**I hope you all enjoy, please review if you do and at the end they will be a preview of chapter 2.**

_Julliard, New York City_

Sara Johnson placed her tray down on a table and rummaged through her bag to answer her ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked sitting down.

"Hey, girl!" came the voice of Sara's closet friend Chenille Reynolds.

"Chenille, it's so good to hear from you. How are you and Christopher?" Sara asked

"We're good girl, he's watching TV, how are you?" Chenille asked

"I'm good." Sara yawned

"You sound tired." Chenille commented

"Yeah, I'm a little bit tired. I had a ballet class at 7 this morning and I've just finished."

"Damn girl! So, are you busy for the next two weeks?"

"No, not really. I have a couple of classes, but that's it. Why?"

"No reason." Chenille said

"Chenille, I know you better than that. What's going on?"

"Well," began Chenille "Me, Diggy, Kenny, Derek and Snookie were going to come visit, is that o.k.?"

"Are you serious?" Sarah asked "Of course that's fine; I miss you all so much. When do you arrive?

"Tomorrow, is that o.k.?"

"Chenille, it's fine."

"Sara, Derek is coming with us."

Sara suddenly felt sick. Derek was the first person who she had loved and even though they decided to date other people, he still had her heart.

"Sara!" Chenille shouted down the phone pulling Sara back to the conversation

"That's fine." Sara said trying to hid her feelings

"Right," Chenille said "We arrive at 1.50 tomorrow, Grand Central station. We're going to check into the hotel first and then we should meet up."

"Sure," Sara said "Do you want me to come to you."

"Girl, we want to come to Julliard."

"O.K." Sara said peeling her orange

"Talk to you tomorrow, girl."

"Bye." Sara said hanging up.

She sighed to herself, she missed her friends but she didn't know how Derek would react to her new boyfriend Miles.

"Hey Sara." Her roommate Zoe said sitting down next to her

"Hey." Sara replied lost in thought

"You o.k.? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"My friends are coming to visit tomorrow for the next two weeks." Sara replied

"So?" Zoe asked "I thought you liked your friends?"

"I do like my friends. It's just one of my friends, is my ex."

"So what?" Zoe asked

"Miles doesn't know about my friend and my friends don't know about Miles."

"Oh my," Zoe said the realization of what Sara was trying to say coming clearer. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," admitted Sara.

**A\N: I hope you all liked and here is a preview of chapter 2.**

"She's late," Replied Derek.

"Give the girl a break; she's training to be a prima ballerina," Chenille snapped.

"Yeah man, it's not exactly like you run on time, since you came back."

"Shut up Snookie." Everyone groaned.

**A\N: I hope you all liked, please review!**


	2. Old friends reunite

**Disclaimer: Save the Last Dance doesn't belong to me, so please don't sue.**

**A\N: ****Thank****s to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. At the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

"She's late," Derek said.

"Give the girl a break; she's training to be a prima ballerina," Chenille snapped.

"Yeah man, it's not exactly like you run on time, since you came back."

"Shut up Snookie," everyone groaned.

Five minutes later, Sara rushed into the reception hall.

"Sara!" Chenille shouted.

Sara rushed over to Chenille and hugged her.

"Hey Chenille," Sara said.

"Look at you girl, you look slamming," Chenille said smiling.

"You look fantastic," Sara said.

"Hi Sara," Diggy said.

"Hey Diggy," Sara said hi-fiving her.

"Hello Sara," Kenny said.

"Hey Kenny," Sara said.

"Damn girl, look at you!" Snookie said. "You're hot."

"Thank you Snookie," Sara replied.

"Sara," Derek said eyeing Sara up and down.

"Derek," Sara replied coldly.

"So tour guide, on with the tour," Snookie said.

**A\N: I know this chapter was short, but I promise to make longer chapters. Here is the preview of chapter three.**

"Trombonist," Miles said coming over to us.

"Hey Miles," I said silently praying he would go away.

"Who is this Sara?" Diggy asked.

"Miles Santana," Miles said. "Sara's boyfriend."

**A\N: So, how will everyone react to this piece of information? I also want to say MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A FANTASTIC NEW YEAR!**


End file.
